Tweety's High-Flying Adventure VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * Looney Tunes * My Dog Skip * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Powerpuff Girls/Dexter's Laboratory * Our Lips Are Sealed * Six Flags * Looney Tunes on Cartoon Network * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Soundtrack Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Presents * "Tweety's High-Flying Adventure" * Starring the Voice Talents of: Joe Alaskey and June Foray * Producers: Tom Minton & James T. Walker * Associate Producer: Ken Fredrich Boyer * Executive Producer: Jean MacCurdy * Music Score by J. Eric Schmidt * Songs by: Randy Rogel * Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Screenplay by: Tom Minton and Tim Cahill & Julie McNally * Directed by: James T. Walker, Karl Toerge, Charles Visser Ending Credits * Storyboard: Kevin Frank, Jim McLean, Norma Rivera-Klingler, Wendell Washer * Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Max Becraft, Rich Collado * BG Key Design: John Dymer, Terry Lee Mullen * Character Design: Tom Bird * BG Paint: Brian Chin * Prop Design: Paul Trandahl * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde, Karl Jacobs * Copying & Shipping: Ana Arce, Martin Crossley, Bill Ryan, Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Annie Leavitt * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg, Bill Oheanesian Additional Animation Services: Koko Enterprise Co., Ltd. * Animation Director: Kyungwon Lim * Layout Artists: Kyungwon Lim, Jungah Yoon, Mikyung Myung * Animation: Kyungia Kim, Kyunghee Huh, Sookyoung Shin, Kyungsoo Hwang, Junrae Kim, Sookjung Jang, Kyungwook Min * In Betweens: Jung Choi, Chaewon Lee * Final: Junggu Suh * Digital: Sunghynn Park * Director of Post Production: Joe Sandusky * Post Production Supervisors: Bonnie Buckner, Mark von der Heide * Editor: Rob DeSales * Casting Director: Leslie Lamers * Voice Casting Director: Jamie Thomason * Additional Voices: Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Pat Musick, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Joe Alaskey, Jeff Glen Bennett, Jim Cummings, Stan Freberg, Kath Soucie, T'keyah Crystal Keyman * Manager of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editor: Linda DiFranco * ADR Supervisor: Kelly Ann Foley * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Sound Effects Editor: George Brooks * Sound Reading: Fred Salinas, Carol Iverson, Joe Trueba * Supervising OnLine Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Video Post Production Facility: Modern Videofilm * OnLine Editor: David Crosthwait * Additional OnLine Editor: Jeremy Milton * Colorist: Bradford H. Keatts * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutter: Mary Beth Smith * Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Recordist: Erik Flockoi * Recording/Post Production Facility: Monterey Post Sound * Re-Recording Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Re-Recording Mixers: Dan Hiland, Gary Rogers * Dialogue Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., John Hegedus * ADR Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., John Hegedus, Cameron Davis, Larry Winer * Assistant Engineers: Patrick Rodman, Steve Litten, Sam Buckner, John (J.K.) Kestler * Foley Mixer: Patrick Rodman * Foley Artist: Gary Marullo * Foley Editors: Scott A. Tinsley, Dan Yale * Additional Music by: Cameron Patrick * Conducted by: J. Eric Schmidt * Orchestrations by: Ron Goldstein, Carl Rydlund, Mark Frisbie, Cameron Patrick, J. Eric Schmidt * Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo * Music Editors: Charles Paley, Mary Parker * Assistant Music Editor: Tommy Holmes * Music Preparation: Eric Stonerook Music · Frank Macchia * Score Recorded and Mixed by: Rick Winquist * Orchestra Contractors: The Music Team · Patti Zimmitti, Debbi Datz-Pyle, Reggie Wilson * Music Recording Facility: Paramount Stage M Songs * "Around the World in 80 Puddytats" ** Written by: Randy Rogel ** Performed by Joe Alaskey, Jeff Glen Bennett, Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Jim Cummings, June Foray, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen * "Tweety Don't Stand A Chance" ** Written by: Randy Rogel ** Performed by: Jeff Glen Bennett, Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Jim Cummings, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen * "The Best Thing You Can Win is a Friend" ** Written by: Randy Rogel ** Performed by Joe Alaskey * Post Production Coordinators: Craig Sawczuk, John Voralik * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Senior Production Coordinator: Vera Morales * Production Administration: Heather Berrett Dario Fagnani, Jeanne Lanterman, Frances Mencia, Cheri Phillips, Elicia Richardson-Ellis, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman, Douglas Marshall, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Howard Schwartz, Scott Setterberg * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2000 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. IS the author of this film/motion picture for the purpose of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB Television Animation Shield · A Time Warner Entertainment Company * Dolby Surround® * his Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Category:Looney Tunes Category:VHS Category:Warner Home Video Category:2000